


Borderline

by Sageandshit



Series: For Kristitha Schmistitha [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sageandshit/pseuds/Sageandshit





	Borderline

“I think I broke the switch.” Hadley burst with laughter, breaking from the kiss. Charlie felt the wall around where her back had collided. 

“Here.” He said in a breathy whisper, flicking the light switch on and immediately starting in again, running his lips along her jawline. His firm hand on her neck, gently guiding her to turn her head. She was not about to argue. 

“Nice place you have here.” She immediately wanted to die. She was being drunkenly felt up and kissed on by on the hottest guys she’d ever seen in her life. Here she was saying stupid fucking things to distract him. 

“Is this the time?” He pulled back and smiled. “Is it right now that you’re choosing to get a tour of the place?” 

“I’m an idiot.” She started laughing and put her hands on her forehead. “I just meant that it’s weird to be in your flat for the first time right now.” 

“Welcome.” He tilted her chin upward and pressed gentle lips against hers before pulling back to add in a voice that was much huskier than it had been previously, “To my humble home.” 

“Holy shit.” She breathed before pressing much more firmly into him again and feeling the warmth of his tongue graze her lips. “If I would’ve known this was gonna’ happen when I first got here I’d die.” 

“You’re no divination master.” He smiled before waving his wand in the direction behind him. “Lumos.” He flicked the overhead light off and used his wand to guide the way as he pulled Hadley, by the arm, down a hallway and into a dark room. 

“Incendio.” Charlie whispered directing his wand downward and four large candles immediately lit the room. 

“Are you a goddamn pimp, Charlie Weasley?” Hadley snorted “No guy I’ve ever been with has mood lighting on the ready.” 

“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes. His jawline was accentuated in the light, all of his stubble on display. “Are you gonna take this off of should I?” He had pulled the sleeve of her flannel and slid his wand under the strap of her tank top and lifted it slightly. 

The amount of sexual tension in the room was stronger than it had ever been in the entire history of Hadley’s sexual partners. At that exact moment, if she knew the spell, she would had disapparated both of their clothes, locked the doors for eternity- equipped with food summoning spells- and stayed naked with this man forever. 

“How does anyone get this hot? It’s honestly offensive.” She said matter-of-factly while throwing both of her shirts to the floor in record time. Charlie smirked and pulled her close to him, sitting on the edge of the bed so he was at the right height to kiss her ribs and waist. He pulled the straps of her bra down and started layering kisses on her collarbones, trailing from shoulder to shoulder, as her breath quickened. 

“Are you alright at protection spells?” He stopped for a short instance, looking up at her curiously. 

“Propriequm Diciturius.” She whispered hurriedly and waved her wand over her womb, started to put it back into her pocket, paused, threw it on the bedside table and pulled her pants off twice as fast as she had her shirts. 

“Merlin, come here.” He pulled her arm and she fell onto the bed. He pushed her shoulder, facing her upward and he started trailing kisses down her abdomen. “You look amazing.” He looked up at her. She found herself laughing simply from nerves. 

He shook his head and smiled, returning to the Lord's work. He let his path guide him downwards until Hadley felt his hot breath on her and she moaned, bending her knees as he pushed her legs apart to allow him in. 

“Jesus christ.” She groaned, “I didn’t anyone knew how to find that.” Her body stiffened and tensed as he worked her clitoris like a professional. “Holy shit.” She grabbed the back of his head and absent-mindedly pulled his hair in pleasure. 

He felt the moment that his body went completely on auto-pilot. Her moaning and arching her back was everything he needed to become completely ready. He slid his fingers inside her while he went to work with his tongue and listened to her breath hitching and the sound of her muffled moans as she tried to control her volume. 

“I think I’m gonna’ cum.” She said in a clipped breathy-voice. The words were foreign in her own mouth and for a second she was almost pulled out of the moment, thinking about the odds of this ever actually happening, but Charlie pushed forth and continued at a steady rhythm, and quickly pulling her out of her own head. 

He watched her squirm, tense and release as she moaned and cried out completely out of control of her own reactions. He pulled away slowly when she had hit her peak and smiled, discreetly wiping his mouth on his blanket before moving up the bed to join her. 

“The verdict?” He smiled, pulling her in for a strong kiss in her blissful state. 

“I think I died.” She said flatly, after he had pulled away but a smile played in her eyes. “How many people have you been with?” She immediately regretted this- she didn;t want it to come out as needy as it had. She had simply meant to compliment him. 

“That’s kind of a nosey question, innit?” He smirked and pulled away from her slightly, all the same. 

“I’m so sorry I just meant you’re super good at it- like. Knowing what to do and all.” She felt like she had pulled a good save as she watched Charlie ease up and lean back into her a bit. 

“I’ve had my fair share of partner.” He shrugged. “I don’t boast around about it, though.” He smiled. “I’ve never been asked before.” 

“Fair enough.” She shrugged and pulled him back into her for a kiss, wanting to continue what they had started. She eased up when he felt his hips pressing into her side again. She reached down for the button and smirked up at him. “I can return the favor.” She did her best impression of “impishness” but he shook his head. 

“I will take that offer any other day of the week but I am fully ready to go right now.” He laughed in her ear and bit her lobe gently. 

“Oh my god are you honestly a real person?” She sat up to pull his pants fully off as he threw his shirt to the ground. 

“I fucking hope so or my entire life has been one weird fucking dream.” He laughed and pulled her atop him, pressing himself against her gently, using her own moisture to wet his fully hard cock.

He gently pressed into her, feeling himself enter her, inch by inch. She rocked into him, enjoying the ability to feel absolutely every bit of him. Savoring all of it. He finally let out a low moan of anticipation and, grabbing her hips, sped up the rhythm. She felt her face in full flush as he thrusted into her, letting lust fully drive his actions now. 

He rolled her over onto her back and began moving in slow, strong strokes as he kissed her, passionately and with great need behind it. She could feel her heartbeat in her neck as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him fully into her as he groaned louder with every thrust. 

“Jesus christ you’re fucking amazing.” He said between heavy breaths. He his cradled into the nape of her neck as one of his elbows stabilized him while his other hand rested on Hadley’s neck, firm but gentle. 

“Charlie.” She moaned into his ear. She wasn’t fully sure if he was a “dirty talk” type of guy and she wasn’t willing to completely ruin a mood mid-sex for some experiemntation. 

“I’m almost there.” He moaned before kissing her again. She joined his pace, rocking her hips under him in matched passion. “Oh gods.” He cried out once more before one final deep thrust, Hadley feeling him finish inside her and feeling extremely accomplished. 

This had been a night of firsts, in her eyes. She kissed Charlie for the first time. They had fully fucked for the first time. And for the first time in her entire life she had been brought to orgasm by someone besides herself. 

She smiled as he rolled over beside her and steadied his breath. “You alright?” He asked, brushing some of her hair off of her forehead. 

“Yeah.” She smiled. “Of course.”

“Good.” He pulled her into him and pulled the covers over them. 

“So I’m staying the night then?” She laughed, melting back into his body. 

“I mean, I won;t force you.” He said, his voice already hazy with sleepiness but laced with a tone of uncertainty. 

“No I’m joking. I just meant like, you're obviously getting comfortable.”

“Shut up, Wachter.” He laughed and pulled her deeper into his embrace and she heard his breathing slow as he fell asleep. 

******

The sun woke Charlie bringing his attention to the smell of sweat and old firewhiskey. He felt around the bed until the smooth skin of Hadley’s back was in reach and rolled over, pulling her into him. He watched her hair lighten a shade and then take on a lilac tone to it and furrowed his brow. He hadn’t realized she was a metamorphmagi. He supposed their friendship had consisted mainly of her literally schooling him and him talking ceaselessly about dragons. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the back of her head. 

“I very much want breakfast right now.” Her American drawl was fuzzy with sleep and she cleared her throat before adding, “I really hope you’re a breakfast guy.” 

If Charlie could explain the few seconds in between her two statements in words the morning would have gone completely differently, but he couldn’t. Something beyond his grasp- something he very much wanted to kick into submission while the Charlie that very much wanted this took over, took over and answered;

“Oh. Are we doing breakfasts, or…” He felt Hadley’s body tense up and immediately went into regret mode. “Not that we can’t, of course. I just- I think we should figure out what exactly is going on here.” 

Wrong. Clearly wrong. He should have grunted in response. He knew it immediately as Hadley sat up, grabbed her shirt off the floor, and pulled it over her head. 

“Okay.” She said in a calm enough tone. “What’s going on here, i guess?” 

“Well… I like you.” He shrugged. 

“Clearly.” She rolled her eyes. “But If you’re honestly about to sit here and tell me this was a ‘one time thing’ or ‘I’m not in a place to see someone’ I’m just gonna’ head out before we get there.” 

“Hey!” He grabbed her wrist and sat up, “wait wait wait.” He held his gaze, watching her visually locate her belongings. “I didn’t say that.” 

“I’ve been through this part a few times.” She said flatly. “I can see it coming by now.” 

“I didn’t say anything was wrong I just wanted to figure out where we go from here.” He raised his hands, confused at how it had taken such a turn. 

“Charlie.” She stared at him. “What do you think is going on here?” 

“Well I know you leave in four months and I don’t really do relationships ever. -And we work together-”

“Charlie.” She cut him off coldly. “What the fuck were you doing last night? Were you suddenly possessed? I didn’t get you alone. I didn’t strongly suggest we go for drinks. I didn’t bring you back to my apartment or go down on you like I was parched and you were a freshwater river.”

“I know.”

“Okay? Then?” 

Charlie looked, baffled, at her almost pleadingly. He had thought that she was hot. He had enjoyed how nervous she got when he leaned too close to her. He knew she had liked him from their first interaction but when Orlaith confirmed he just couldn’t really stop himself. He assumed she would react to this the same way she reacted to everything else, cool, funny and together. 

“I… I just. I don’t know what to tell you, Hadley. I didn’t think you were looking for that from this.” 

“You’re a shit liar.” 

“What?” 

“You knew. You knew the whole goddamn time. It wasn’t like it was a secret.”

“NO- but I thought… -You leave and how would that even work?” 

“I was asking you to breakfast not to marry me, Weasley.” SHe got out of the bed and pulled her pants on, stuffing her bra and underwear into her purse to save time and throwing it over her shoulder. “This could have been a fun four months.” Her eyes narrowed before she said “Thanks for the… what? Four drinks? Thanks.” The door closed before Charlie could fathom how the whole interaction had gone from innocent to angry. By the time he realized he should have called after her and asked her to breakfast the crack of Hadley apparating out of his apartment had passed minutes ago.


End file.
